Level 6
Level 6 is the sixth level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 30, with the player reprising their role as Bart. Level 6 modifies the map from Level 3, and focuses heavily on the "Cola-Bration" taking place at the Squidport, along with the developments of the aliens using the Duff Brewery for their plans. Plot Level 6 takes place on October 30; interestingly, the day before Halloween. To add to the foreshadowing, the moon appears gigantic in a near purple sky, with Buzz Cola pouring out of valves at the Squidport. This is part of Kang and Kodos' plan to bring Foolish Earthlings back to relevancy. Bart and Apu know this, but Apu is too afraid to do anything, so Bart goes solo. He manages to put a huge dent in the alien plan, which includes destroying the free laser gun stands, disposing of crates of laser guns, and getting the word out to Krusty, a major player in the public TV sector. Appearance Level 6 is set at the Squidport again and reuses the same map as Level 3 apart from with a few modifications: Instead of taking place at dusk, the level takes place right before midnight. As the newspaper suggests, the Squidport is completely redesigned to celebrate the complete displacement of Springfield's water supply with Buzz Cola (banners and balloons have been decorated all over). Any natural body of water in the map, including the background water, is completely contaminated with the drink. Two vehicles are replaced transitioning from Level 3 to 6. The Compact Car and and Pickup make it to Level 6, but the Fish Delivery Truck and the Sports Car A are replaced with Burns Armored Trucks and Itchy and Scratchy Movie Trucks. Also replaced is the gigantic screen with Mr. Burns' face on it in front of the ramp at Burns' Casino. Instead, two hoops occupy the space immediately after the jump. The first hoop is on fire, while the second one has icicles hanging down from it. Music The music that plays in this level is the same music that plays in Level 2. Missions # Going to the Lu' # Getting Down with the Clown # Lab Coat Caper # Duff for Me, Duff for You # Full Metal Jackass # Set to Kill # Kang and Kodos Strike Back * Bonus: Milking the Pigs Vehicles * Ferrini - Red (Starting vehicle) * Globex Super Villain Car (Purchase from Kearney for 600 coins; must be used in Set to Kill) * Bandit (Bonus Mission) * 36 Stutz Bearcat (Street Race prize) * Armored Truck (Purchase from Gil for 400 coins) * Chase Sedan (Purchase from Gil for 500 coins) Wasp Cameras Main Article: Wasp Cameras#Level 6 Gags Main Article: Gags#Level 6 # Robot with the knife in the back of the Android's Dungeon. # Radioactive Man cardboard cut-out in the Android's Dungeon. # Yellow dumpster across the street from the Krusty Burger by the Android's Dungeon. # Ball drop at Wall E. Weasel's. # Crane on top of the C. Spanker. # Alarm at the Observatory. # Perpetual motion machine on the desk at the Observatory. # Telescope at the Observatory. # Monkey in the matter transporter at the Observatory. # Flag at Kamp Krusty. # Boar's head at Kamp Krusty. Collector Cards Radioactive Man1.jpg|Radioactive Man #1 BORT License Plate.jpg|"BORT" License Plate Bart T-Shirt .jpg|Bart T-Shirt Australia Boot.jpg|Australia Boot Itchy and Scratchy Cel.jpg|Itchy and Scratchy Cel Gabbo Doll.jpg|Gabbo Doll Bart's Flying Hamster Science Project.jpg|Bart's Flying Hamster Science Project Trivia * This is the last level of the game to feature Bart and Apu in the main story. It is only during Level 7 that Bart and Apu can be seen driving their cars (Honor Roller, Ferrini - Red, and Longhorn, respectively) when they are accessed through a phone booth. * This is the last level to have the street races hosted by Milhouse, Nelson, and Ralph as in the next level, they are hosted by zombies. This is also the only level where two of the street races vs. an opponent were only one-on-one instead of vs. any other extra opponents. * This is also the last level that features regular traffic and police vehicles, as the ones in the next level are all Halloween-based. * The most expensive clothing in the game is bought in Level 6, along with the most expensive car that is not bought from Gil. * It was originally intended that two Chase Sedans would chase the player in the event that they got a Hit & Run instead of police cars. * In early builds of the game, the sky background for the level had a larger moon, more visible scrolling clouds, a less vibrant maroon color and a considerably bluer ocean. This background is interestingly used for the window textures of the interiors (the Android's Dungeon and the Observatory) in the level itself in the final game as well as in the level's bonus race course. * In the level's cutscene, the area around the Duff Brewery contains some differences from the final game. These changes can also be seen in early screenshots of the game: ** There are shipping containers stacked in the brewery's parking lot that are missing entirely from the final game. ** The Duff Trucks are positioned differently, and there is a fourth truck located just next to the entrance that is also missing from the final. ** The duff silos are much taller and are connected into the pipes unlike in-game where the duff pours into them. ** The drive-through garage to the right of the brewery that leads into the area with the Duff Blimp is shut-off with a garage door, and the Krusty Glass is missing. ** The area next to the entrance blocked off by the also removed Duff Truck was removed from the final game. ** The chimneys on the brewery building are taller. ** The Duff Blimp is rotated counterclockwise, but this was possibly done just for the cutscene. ** The sky has the same appearance as it does in pre-release material of the level with larger clouds and a darker sky color overall. ** The 70's Sports Car uses an earlier model with a license plate in the rear and a different light setup. Gallery Ferrini - Red.png|The Ferrini - Red, the stock vehicle for Level 6 Planet Hype 50's Car.png|The Planet Hype 50's Car, the secret vehicle for Level 6 Globex Super Villain Car.png|The Globex Villain Super Car, the character-bought vehicle for Level 6 Bandit.png|The Bandit, the bonus vehicle for Level 6 36 Stutz Bearcat.png|The 36 Stutz Bearcat, the race-rewarded vehicle for Level 6 Armored Truck.png|The Armored Truck, one of two vehicles bought from Gil for Level 6 Chase Sedan.png|The Chase Sedan, one of two vehicles bought from Gil for Level 6 Level 6 - Milhouse 'n' Friends.png|Milhouse being tormented outside the Observatory TheSimpsonsHitandRunLevel6Map.gif|Map of Level 6 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Level Pages